


Green Eyes

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: It’s only been moments, yet Mitch isn’t sure how they ended up like this, with Avi crowding him against the wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 Ways To Say I Love You](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/107559.html). Prompt 37: "Can I Kiss You?"

It’s only been moments, yet Mitch isn’t sure how they ended up like this, with Avi crowding him against the wall. 

They’re the same height, but Mitch still feels small, trapped. It sends a thrill up his spine. 

Mitch has never noticed the intricate green and brown patterns of Avi’s eyes before. Face to face as they are, it’s difficult to notice much else. 

Avi’s gaze shifts down to Mitch’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Avi’s voice is rough; the low rumble of it makes Mitch shudder with anticipation.

Mitch lets his eyes fall closed. 

“Yes,” he responds, already breathless.


End file.
